Reflejos
by Noalovegood
Summary: Historia ganadora del primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook FanFics Fairy Tail. Desde los espejos, nuestros protagonistas son observados. Están confundidos, perdidos y atrapados. Sus recuerdos son manchas borrosas que desaparecen como los dibujos sobre la arena cuando arrolla el mar. ¿Lograrán escapar de su celda interna?...
**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia participa en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook FanFics Fairy Tail.

Abro los ojos sobresaltado, me falta el aire y siento como mi corazón quiere salir expulsado de mi huesudo pecho. La oscuridad me perturba, no siento las puntas de ninguno de mis dedos, estoy inmovilizado en una cama tan incómoda que parece que en la espalda tenga clavos agujereando mi piel. No sé cómo he llegado aquí, ni cuánto tiempo he permanecido inconsciente. Me encuentro aturdido, puesto que todas las imágenes de mi memoria se me aparecen confusas dentro de mi mente como un cóctel de sucesos sin coherencia entre sí. Creo que mi cerebro ha sido diseccionado y los trozos de su interior bailan dentro de mi cabeza dibujando un caos ilegible.

Todo está difuso, nada aclara este silencio en el vacío de mi existencia.

Excepto ella.

Las ondas doradas de su melena me acarician los recuerdos como el mar que salpica y enfría los pies, siento paz y sosiego cuando ella toma el control de lo que se cuece en el interior de mi cráneo y posee mis pensamientos. Si cierro los ojos, casi puedo escuchar su melódica voz y sentir su tacto. Es como si pudiera percibir sus penetrantes ojos verdes, tan profundos como la inmensidad de los bosques que tanto anhelo.

No.

No, no es que parezca que tenga sus ojos cerca.

Es que sus ojos están sobre mí.

Entonces, aprecio que me hallo rodeado de espejos, siendo el único inmobiliario a excepción de la cama que encuentro en este habitáculo. Grandes, pequeños, redondos, cuadrados, serios o abstractos.

En cada uno de ellos, el reflejo de ella me come con la mirada. Posa sus inquietantes ojos sobre mí y me absorbe el alma. Como una alucinación, su imagen se repite en cada reflejo que me rodea en esta claustrofóbica sala.

Me siento asfixiado, la ansiedad me corroe, danza por mis venas hasta que una mano invisible aprieta mi corazón y lo vuelve arena. Mirarla me inquieta, no encontrar mi rostro al otro lado del espejo acentúa mi agonía. ¿Por qué te has hecho la dueña del lago que nunca se seca e impides que me vea?

¿Por qué aunque deje de mirarte y cierre los ojos sigues danzando dentro de mi sien?

¿Quién eres tú para tener tanto poder sobre mí?...

•••

La calidez del sol entra por la ventana arrullando mis mejillas somnolientas, remugo en mi mullida cama al tiempo que deseo permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada. Pero, las labores de una hija perfecta son las de complacer a su padre. Debo abandonar mi holgazanería y preparar mis tareas hasta dejar nuestro hogar como los chorros del oro.

Poso mis pies descalzos sobre la moqueta, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y se cuela por el interior del camisón debido a la brisa de las primeras horas de la mañana. Dejo la vista perdida en mi cuarto, plagado de muebles del color de la madera y cargado de objetos exóticos.

Todo está en orden, todo sigue perfecto en su lugar.

Todo, a excepción de la presencia que perturba mi bienestar.

Quiero creer que no estoy loca, que la enfermedad de la histeria que enfrentan las mujeres de mi tiempo no ha calado en mi piel, pero mi intuición presiente una sombra dentro del espejo, temo girar mi cuerpo y encontrarme de bruces con él.

La curiosidad me puede. Cuando obtengo el valor de mirarme en el espejo para demostrarme que no deliro, sus ojos negros me hechizan e impiden que pueda huir de él.

Su rostro trasmite tristeza, su pelo negro cae sobre su frente y resalta su pálida piel. Juro que si no fuera porque sus ojos denotan vida, pensaría que está muerto. Algo en él agita mi calma y descontrola mis sentidos.

Siento como si ya lo conociera.

No.

Lo conozco.

Agarro mi cabeza al sentir un espasmo intenso que me provoca cefalea. Imágenes intermitentes se mezclan dentro de mí. Una melena castaña durmiendo a mi lado, el chico del reflejo acariciando mis mejillas...

¡Basta!

Envalentonada lo desafío, me acerco hasta el espejo y con rabia le grito al joven de mirada absorbente.

—¡No tienes poder sobre mí!

En ese instante, unas fuerzas sobrenaturales rodean mi cuerpo arrastrándome al interior del espejo.

 _¡Plof!_

Agua helada, mece mi cuerpo y me adentra en su tenebrosa profundidad. La ansiedad crece cuando reacciono ante el gélido mar y recuerdo que no sé nadar. Voy a morir ahogada hasta convertirme en un hinchado y azulado cadáver...

Unos dedos suaves me tocan, rodean con fuerza mis brazos sacándome al exterior. Estoy demasiado exhausta para reaccionar, lo último que veo antes de acabar inconsciente son esos inquietantes ojos negros.

 _Uno._

 _Dos._

 _Tres._

Unas manos frágiles empujan repetidamente mi pecho, advierto unos cálidos labios rozando los míos, presiento el aire entrando en mi interior hasta llenar mis pulmones. Toso vomitando ráfagas de agua, me posiciono mirándolo desconfiada. Él mantiene la mirada con ojos que resaltan tristeza. Es perturbador, me siento mal por desconfiar de él.

•••

Desde que he rozado con mis dedos tu piel, la nostalgia se apodera de mí. Una voz interna susurra que no me aleje de ti. Al unir nuestros labios, he experimentado un agudo escalofrío acompañado de visiones que quiebran mi cansado corazón.

Un niño de rosada cabellera correteando y animándome a bañarnos en el lago, una pareja adulta relatando cuentos al anochecer y...

Tu larga cabellera provocándome cosquillas en la cara en una tarde de verano donde descansábamos agazapados sobre una tierra mullida, impregnados por el olor de la lluvia veraniega sobre la frondosa vegetación de nuestra tierra.

Nuestra tierra.

Mi pecho se conmociona por las palabras que rondan mi mente, no alcanzo a comprender mi propia naturaleza, ni qué me insta a pensar tales cosas. Pero, ¿cómo entenderlo si ni yo mismo sé quién soy?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? —tu pregunta me descoloca. Te miro reacio, tus ojos esmeralda me están analizando y siento mi alma desnuda ante ti.— Disculpa, g-gracias por salvarme. —Tu dulce tono se transforma dando paso a uno más serio— ¿Has sido tú quién me ha traído aquí? Si deseas dinero, mi padre te dará cuanto quieras. Pero, por favor, devuélveme a casa.

—No quiero dinero.

—¿Entonces?... —niego con la cabeza, ella abre más los ojos impaciente por la respuesta.

—Tampoco sé qué hago aquí. No tengo interés en ti. —miento con frialdad.

—Bueno... —me mira decidida— Igualmente debemos encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestras casas. Aunque antes, quiero saber tu nombre.

—Yo... —siento un agujero en el corazón— no lo sé... ¿Y tú?...

•••

El terror me abraza con sus afiladas garras impidiéndome respirar con normalidad. Tardo en percatarme, pero llevo un rato apretando mi sien y chillando. Siento dolor, mucho dolor. Y la razón no es otra que comprender que yo tampoco recuerdo mi nombre y todo cuanto he presenciado en aquel cuarto de ensueño no era más que una mera ilusión de mi trastocada memoria.

No hay padre a quien servir, ni familia, ni casa.

No.

Hay algo que sí es real.

Te conozco chico misterioso, estás aquí, eres de verdad. Cuando te toco, mis recuerdos vibran y aparecen sombras de un pasado que trato de recobrar.

Un pasado que pienso recuperar.

—¿Estás bien? —alzo los ojos empapados en lágrimas, pero decididos a encontrar la verdad.

Me contemplas con esa mirada melancólica que tanto me gustaba. Me asombra comprender que te extraño sin conocerte. Asiento con un ligero gesto de cabeza y rozo la yema de mis dedos sobre tus mejillas.

—¿Tú también sientes cómo tu corazón se llena de vida cuando estás junto a mí? —noto que te quedas sin aliento, meditas durante unos segundos hasta que acabas asintiendo. Extiendo mi mano esperando respuesta, dudas, pero finalmente me la estrechas con fuerza y mi pulso se acelera.— Ven conmigo, inspeccionemos juntos este lugar hasta hallar respuestas.

•••

Sentir tu mano mientras caminamos en este infierno es lo único que me tranquiliza. Nos encontramos en una isla con un gran árbol que se alza hasta los cielos, cuyas hojas danzan marchitas sobre una multitud inerte de flora y fauna. Como retazos de una tela, alrededor aparecen fragmentos de lo que antaño perteneció a una espléndida mansión, pero ahora parecen las ruinas de una civilización perdida. Ocultos en varios rincones, se vislumbran espejos desde donde nos observan.

Curiosamente, percibo como si este camino ya lo hubiera recorrido y formara parte de nuestras vivencias.

De todos ellos, un espejo en especial llama nuestra atención. Su interior es opaco como la más negra de las noches, adornadas cada una de sus esquinas con el relieve de un dragón azabache. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad y me desprendo de tu acogedora mano hasta responder a la _llamada del dragón_. Tus intentos para frenarme no sirven de nada porque la oscura magia que envuelve al enigmático objeto me atrae hasta nublar la razón.

Cuando mis dedos lo rozan, incontables descargas someten mi cuerpo dejándome inconsciente, lo último que veo... tu rostro angustiado aferrándose a mí.

 _—Zeref, —me miraste con tus ojos rasgados tan llenos de vida— cuando seamos adultos y trabajemos en el negocio de papá ¿seguiremos jugando con Mavis y Zera?_

 _—Natsu cariño, sabes que no me importa que os mezcléis con los aldeanos cuando pasamos las vacaciones en la casa del lago, pero tu padre es reacio a las amistades interclasistas. Lo siento niños, pero bastante que os permita relacionaros a escondidas. Debéis entender cuál es vuestra posición y la importancia del estatus. Y deja dormir a tu hermano, mañana debe de emplearse con las clases de latín de la señorita Milkovich._

 _Natsu, aquella fue la última vez que oímos la voz de mamá, lloraste por sus palabras en silencio. Nunca te lo dije, pero yo también lo hice sólo por pensar que por mucho dinero que tuviéramos, no éramos libres._

 _Después llegaron las llamas..._

 _Todo el territorio fue invadido por bandidos, la aldea y nuestra casa de la playa de la isla Tenrou fue arrasada..._

 _Mavis, tú nos sacaste a rastras de allí, llevabas contigo a tu hermana Zera, quien murió a las pocas horas por las quemaduras y unos meses más tarde pereció Natsu por la fiebre._

 _Nos desesperamos, sólo éramos un par de adolescentes, pero el tenernos el uno al otro nos dio fuerzas. Se nos cerraron muchas puertas, pero se abrieron otras._

 _Lamentablemente, abrí la puerta equivocada..._

 _Un hechicero notó el peso de nuestras almas, quiso aprovecharse de nuestra situación. Sin conocernos, describió con exactitud nuestro pasado y nos abrió la posibilidad de devolver a la vida a dos de nuestros seres queridos._

 _Un alma perdida por cada uno de nosotros._

 _Te negaste de inmediato, pero yo era débil de corazón. Accedí al menos a llevarme las herramientas necesarias para sellar la maldición, a cambio, le deberíamos al hechicero un favor. Un espejo adornado por dragones, un brebaje y los deseos plasmados en el reflejo. Quise hacerlo sin tu apoyo, pero te adelantaste temiendo que pudiera envenenarme._

 _Tu cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre el mío derramando el contenido de la copa..._

 _Desesperado, enloquecí por perder lo única luz de mi camino y con un puñal me quité la vida._

 _Lo recuerdo... al fin recuerdo cuál fue mi último suspiro._

 _Mavis..._

 _•••_

—¿Alguna novedad? —una muchacha de baja estatura y ondulados mechones castaños observaba a un joven que miraba cauteloso el contenido de un espejo oscuro.

—Mi hermano al fin ha recobrado la memoria.

—Y... ¿Mavis? —preguntó angustiada, él negó con la cabeza.

—Por primera vez desde que Acnología atrapó sus almas en la _pesadilla eterna_ , uno de ellos ha recuperado la memoria. Creo que vamos por buen camino, Zera. Si los liberamos, quizás al fin puedan pasar al otro lado y descansar juntos para toda la eternidad.

—Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de su sacrificio...

•••

Abro los ojos sobresaltado, me falta el aire y siento como mi corazón quiere salir expulsado de mi huesudo pecho...

 **N/A:** el espejo oscuro está hecho de obsidiana, una roca que, en sus múltiples usos, se utilizó en las culturas mesoamericanas para el adorno o la elaboración de espejos con tal de darle una apariencia oscura semejante al mar de noche, puesto que agua, noche y espejos son elementos que en culturas antiguas muchas veces se entienden como portales de contacto hacia _el otro lado._


End file.
